


we need this to be a secreat

by Haruka43



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sans, Love Triangles, Reader Is Quiet, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader has depression, Reader likes to draw, School Life, Underfell Sans, im not good at tags, reader is alone, reader is part monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka43/pseuds/Haruka43
Summary: you go to school and are always alone you never talk to anyone because you have a deep secret that you are scared to tell but when sans finds out the secret you become very close and possibly start something





	we need this to be a secreat

**Author's Note:**

> so I know this will probably be bad but I tried if you like this and have any ideas please comment i'd love the help

You sighed as you woke up you looked at your phone and saw it was 6:05 about half an hour before you went to highschool. You both loved and hated collage you liked that you learned thinks but you hated being around other people you almost never spoke to people and had barely any friends. You got out of bed and walked to your dresser and put on your black hoodie with cat ears and black skirt then tied up your combat boots then tied on your bandana red that covered your eyes. You sighed deeply grabbed your bag and exited your solitary dorm room and flipped up your hood headed to class. 

You really liked the school it was the first high school to allow monsters. It made you happy to see how progressive the world is now but you did always tried to stay away from monsters for … reasons. Once you entered the classroom all the kids/monsters stopped talking and stared at you especially a tall skeleton who had sharp teeth, with one being gold. His left eye is seen to be glowing red almost constantly, and he has bags under his eye sockets. He wears a black winter jacket with a fur hood and a gray cotton hoodie, and a red sweater with black pants that have yellow stripes going down. He wears black shoes with red socks or even red sneakers. He wears a black jacket, with the "fluff" at the collar being notably more ruffled his name was sans . You just ignored all the stares and sat down at your desk. Then sans walked up to your desk 

POV sans: You walked up to the quiet girls desk staring at her to your surprise she wore a red bandana that covered her eyes she wore a cute black hoodie with cat ears and black skirt her wavy chocolate brown hair surrounding her face in a cute way. You put your skeletal hand on the desk and looked straight into her bandana were her eyes should be. “Hey there kitty how are ya. Why you always so quiet ?” you grinned showing your sharp teeth the girl at you with a blank face then opened her bag and took out a sketchbook and looked down starting to draw you frowned and stared at the drawing you were amazed to see the accuracy and skill of the drawing you were impressed that she could do that blindfolded. “What you ignoring me now kitten?” the girl didn’t look up “I guess.” she had finally spoke her voice was very angelic and soft. You chuckled and walked back to your friends all of them snickering you punched them and looked back at the girl

POV frisk: You were annoyed you hated when people talked to you, then the teacher walked into the room and the class started, the teacher understood why i never spoke to anyone all of my teachers did. It was the middle of class and you were taking notes but then you felt a huge pang from your soul. It felt like it was about to break you stood up and dashed out of the classroom clutching your chest 

POV no one: sans watched you run out of the room confused you had looked so disturbed and the teacher had just let you go. Then sans raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom the teacher nodded and sans exited the room, but instead of going to the restroom he headed in the direction he saw you headed after a few moments of searching he finally found you in the stairwell.


End file.
